


Caught by the crew

by Sheamc206



Series: Self Indulgent Pirate Porn [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace has Marco wrapped around his finger kind of literally, Ace likes choking on cock, Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Marco likes having his cock choked on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheamc206/pseuds/Sheamc206
Summary: Ace is explorative. Marco is entirely unable to deny the little shit anything.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Self Indulgent Pirate Porn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074362
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Caught by the crew

**Author's Note:**

> This had been in the works for a while. Kind of a sequal but also not 🤷🏻
> 
> I just really like Ace and Marco together tbh.
> 
> Kudos and feedback appreciated.

They hadn't put a name to their 'relationship', hadn't felt the need to in the aftermath of their first tryst. After all, it wasn't as if almost the entire crew, including the captain himself, hadn't heard. The few that hadn't heard had seen by way of Ace's absurd hatred for clothing.

There was little development, both of them content in the knowledge that neither were straying, but neither wanting to fully commit, or at least voice that they wanted to fully commit. Ace was bold and unabashed in his actions, catching Marco off guard regularly with heated looks and passionate kisses, undeterred by the presence of the rest of the ships inhabitants. Marco, as it stood, was a little more reserved, not embarrassed by any means, but mature in a way that he didn't feel the need to outwardly gloat or flounce around the younger pirate.

Other members of the crew assumed that Ace's enthusiasms concerning their relationship irked Marco, that it was perhaps a little much for the older man. On the contrary, Marco found it endearing, cute a lot of the time, not that he'd ever voice that to anyone that wasn't his young lover. Even then he'd do so under the guise of nonchalance. Ace was explorative. Although when they first were intimate, he was by no means virginal - that was pretty evident - his previous encounters had all been just that. Encounters. Quick and to the point, just enough to relieve frustrations.

Having found a steady lover in Marco, Ace had understandably, wanted to try an array of new things. Things he had read about or heard about from the other pirates aboard the Mobey Dick, and like the fool he was Marco had indulged him.That was how he had found himself being slammed into a precariously stacked number of barrels below deck, eyes darting erratically around them even as Ace kissed him dizzy. They weren't alone, not by a long shot.

Ace had hastily dragged him to the furthest, darkest corner of the immense store room. Their lips smashing together messily as they descended into the depths of the ship, Marco half heartedly protesting all the while. Who was he kidding? He'd have let Ace drag him to hell if he'd kiss him there. Various crew members thundered around the front of the large, hall-like room, seizing up barrels in their big, burley arms to deliver them to the kitchen and other parts of the ship. The cavernous space was slowly being emptied, Marco realised, peering around the heavy wood at his back.

Ace, had by now, grown bored of trying to kiss the man whose attention was focused more on their comrades, and took to lathering his neck in painful - literally hot - kisses. Marco hissed through clenched teeth at the intense, pleasurable sting, bottom lip drawing white between his teeth. It has becoming very clear to Marco that this was a game to Ace. He was playing with the possibility of getting caught, and Marco would be lying if he denied the shock wave of arousal rolling through his body at the thought.

"C'mon, old man we don't have all day." Ace teased, smirking.

He was clinging to the front of Marco's shirt with one hand, the other tugging him down by the back of his neck. Their lips sufficiently smashed together, Ace carried forward the kiss furociously and it was  _ delicious _ . Teeth knocked and tongues intertwined sloppily, clothes were pulled at, skin scratched and sucked raw as they ravaged one another. Marco found himself stumbling forward, after Ace, as he took a quick step back effectively ending their heated kiss. A little perplexed, Marco cocked a questioning brow, which the younger answered with a wide, eager grin. He knew that look, knew that it meant that today Ace wanted  _ his _ way. More than happy to oblige him, Marco watched intently as he dropped to his knees. Not wasting a second, the teen forcefully tugged at his shorts, leaving them to pool around his ankles. Sinfully hot hands, calloused and knowing slid up the skin of his thighs, applying more pressure the closer they roamed to his groin. 

Head luling back with a sigh, Marco let himself  _ feel _ . The thumbs pressed hard into the dip of his hips, tongue and lips teasing his inner thigh, too close to his aching erection, and yet so far away. His breath became shaken in anticipation, his own hands reaching out for the bed of black hair before him. Anything to hold on to, anything to steady himself against the knee buckling suspense of what Ace had planned. One of Ace's hands caught his wrist and Marco looked toward the movement, breath catching as his eyes met hungry ones that looked set to devour him. Keeping their gazes locked, Ace set Marco's hand on the back of his head firm and insistent. Marco tugged a little, seeking permission he knew he didn't really need. Ace's cocksure grin faltered around a moan and that in itself was answer enough. 

Mouth open and practically  _ begging _ to be filled, Marco fisted the hair between his fingers, twisting to grant Ace what he wanted and taking what was on offer. Slowly at first, he rocked his hips into the warmth of Ace's waiting mouth, eyes rolling back and breath hastening. He loved Ace like this, on his knees and so willing to please. It was quite the contrast to his usual defiance, and that he shared that with Marco, well that was both a pleasure and a privilege. However, his impatience was ever present apparently. With sure hands, Ace gripped the back of Marco's thighs and took him down to the hilt. 

Marco held him there, nose pressed firmly into a light dusting of hair, and watched as Ace moaned around a mouthful of his cock. He liked this, Marco knew. His tongue worked the underside of him with no real rhythm, throat spasming in response to the sudden invasion. He gagged and scrambled, mewling and whimpering all the while. Short and sharp thrusts only served to heighten Ace's want for more. The noises, Marco was glad were muffled by the heavy boots of their shipmates and bantering shouts. That only served to drive forward his arousal.

Eyes clamped shut, spit and pre-cum seeping down his chin and cheeks stained with tears, Ace looked so beautifully debauched. If it weren't for the sheer amount of people and their apparent time limit, Marco would have bent the teen in half then and there. Instead he drove himself harder, faster, hitting the back of Ace's throat every time, and drawing from him sweet, sweet keens and unspoken pleas for more. 

_ Thwack _

They both stilled immediately. Ace's eyes wide and looking up for answers, Marco placed a finger to his lips to indicate for Ace to stay quiet. He nodded and Marco carefully looked around the double barrelled row at his back. Two aisles away, the men at work had cleared over half of the room since they had arrived. 

"We've got about five minutes, Yoi." He whispered. Ace was still gasping around him smirking now, at the challenge presented no doubt. Marco rolled his eyes.

It was okay for Ace, gagging around a well endowed cock was more than enough to have the enthusiastic teen cum completely untouched. Marco needed to be stimulated and with the pause in motion he had lost his high. Ace, it seemed, was already catching on to the plan Marco was about to set in motion. He regained his composure and continued his ministrations, moving fast and suckling hard. His right hand travelled up, skimming Marco's broad torso, by passing his chest and delving two fingers into his mouth. No hesitation on Marco's part, he opened his parted his lips and licked out, tongue lathing between the digits and around his knuckles to adequately lubricate them.

Ace, in the meantime, worked quickly to unbuckle his - unnecessary in Marco's opinion - two belts, his own cock falling flush against his abdomen, already leaking and positively ruddy with want. Between the fingers, now moving as aggressively between his lips as his cock between Ace's, and the intense  _ need _ Marco was coming undone. It was rare, a state of mind that only Ace could bring upon him. He wanted to be fucked. He didn't care how, by way of fingers or cock, he had come full circle and wanted nothing more than to be penetrated. 

As if he could read his mind, Ace tore his fingers back and dove quickly between Marco's spread legs. He had given up his domineering intent and let the teen at his feet take charge of his pleasure. He jumped a little, still unused to being touched in such an intimate fashion, as Ace's finger circled him attentively. Reminding himself to relax, Marco took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and allowing Ace to push forward. It wasn't long before Marco was a quivering, panting mess, breathily begging for more and faster. 

"Please, Ace -  _ ah, hah - shit,  _ fuck me harder.  _ More."  _

Not able to reply with words Ace drove another finger into him, all the care and assurance from before, thrown down with Marco's pride as he pistoned brutally. His hips began to thrust erratically, Ace gagging and choking around his rapid and sloppy movements, but still moving himself to meet him half-way. Ace's own actions were becoming almost frantic, high pitched whines around him confirming that, Ace too, was close. A quick glance down confirmed as much, his cock was pulsing, head shining and slick under the copious amount of pre-cum gathered there.  _ Oh how he wanted to be fucked by that. _

A lot of things happened simultaneously then. Ace curled his fingers, Marco cried out - a noise he would later deny - and came, enraptured as the teens throat constricted around him. He fought the need to close his eyes against the assault of pleasure, intent on watching Ace writhe and gasp and unravel as he came all over himself. Throwing his head back, relinquishing Marco's sated cock from his mouth, Ace did just that. Muscles contracting and rippling beneath tan skin, he moaned loud and unhindered, painting the divots of his abdomen white with release.

Breathing heavily, chests heaving and sweating, neither of them moved. They basked, momentarily in the wash of pure bliss befalling them. Ace reclined on his elbows, legs sprawled in front of him and head hanging limp between his shoulders gave way to a breathy chuckle. Marco didn't have the higher brain function needed to figure out why he was currently laughing, and he didn't much care. Or, at least he hadn't until the uncharacteristic silence of the store room became apparent. It didn't take a genius to conclude that they were alone and that the reasoning was probably because, in their utter state of euphoria, they had neglected to remember to be inconspicuous.

"It's not funny Yoi."

" _ Yes it is."  _ Ace roared, laugh full bodied and booming. 

Marco sighed, thumb and forefinger rubbing circles in his temples. He was undoubtedly going to receive untold amounts of shit for this. He couldn't even bring himself to think about what Pops might say when this revelation inevitably reached him. Letting his open shirt fall from his arms, Marco threw his it in Ace's general direction.

"Clean yourself up and let's head out," He peered around the corner, just in case, "I don't want to be here when they come back." 

Still amused and annoyingly unabashed by the whole situation, Ace did as was told and rid his skin of semen. They redressed and headed back to deck together, into the whispers of the other men aboard. Marco wore a face of fury, fists clenched and eyes forward. His very aura provoked a reaction in the rest of the crew that sent them scurrying. Ace, however, walked on something lighter than air, shit eating grin and eyes crinkled smugly at the corners, he strode confidently down the halls of the ship.

Despite his humiliation, cleverly disguised as rage, Marco knew that if Ace asked him to do that again, he would. Caught or not, for some inexplicable reason, the older pirate found himself entirely unable to deny the teens whims. If it meant that Ace would keep coming to his room at night, engaging in pointless pillow talk and tracing intricate patterns in his side as he fell asleep. If he continued to whisper wholly inappropriate things in his ear at inopportune times, to be strong and defiant and ridiculously annoying. Well then, Marco would do it _ all, anything, _ for Ace.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
